


what gets them flustered

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: headcanons on how you pull a reverse uno card and fluster your flirtatious boyfriend.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	what gets them flustered

**kyoutani kentarou ;**

♡ he’s not big on romantic gestures, both on the receiving and giving end. dating was uncharted territory for him and slowly in terms of affection.

♡ when you first held hands he gripped yours a little too tight because he thought he was going to faint.

♡ that doesn’t change, years after your relationship. he’s able to control his reactions better (he’s less tomato red this time around). but what really kills kyotani is your casual claim over him.

-ˋˏ ༻ ◛ ༺ ˎˊ-

it’s one of the few days where both of your schedules align. their latest game had been a success and he’s glad to spend a weekend alone with you.

kyoutani sighs, a small smile on his face as he gets out of the shower. with only a towel around his waist, he makes his way to your shared bedroom, passing at the corridor when he hears your voice.

“no, pa it’s channel _e_ -leven not seven.”

he peeks through the corridor, a bit shaky from hearing you address your father. he still remembers when you brought him home to them last christmas, caught in the chokehold of your drunk father and uncles.

“agh just let ma help ‘ya i said.”

his heart kickstarts, your dialect flowing easily out of your mouth. chuckling, he was about to go get dressed when he hears his name from the living room.

“yeah! it’s kenta!”

suddenly curious, he backtracks, inching closer towards the couch.

a rerun of yesterday’s match was on the television, the tell-tale green of the sendai frogs jersey a stark contrast to the dark navy of the opposition. he smiled, leaning against the wall as you rattled on about the game to your father, who likely was squinting at the green dots.

a close up shot of him came on screen, and the house erupted into your scream (like you hadn’t come to watch the game live yesterday). “pa look it’s your son-in-law!”

he freezes then, losing balance on his leg. kyoutani’s eyes are wide as you laugh into your phone. he’s pure crimson, the blush extending from the tips of his ears to his neck. “i know, i know!” you respond loudly, too engrossed in the game and the long distance call.

as he tiptoes away, wanting nothing more than to calm his racing heart, he does not miss the smile in your voice as you deliver the final blow.

_“he’ll be my husband soon enough.”_

* * *

**ojiro aran ;**

♡ this man knows when you’re flirting with him and is really quick to retaliate that whatever plan you make him flustered ends up with you highly frustrated but also a little more in love (how it’s possible after so many years of dating? we never know)

♡ i hc him as the type of guy to make plans, and actually follow through. he won’t be overly upset if something comes up, either, he just likes to make sure that he can prepare for anything that may come up.

♡ so when you take the lead and bring him along with no clue on what’s going next, he’s... a bit _afraid_ , to say the least.

-ˋˏ ༻ ◛ ༺ ˎˊ- 

“okay this is not what i expected this day would go.”

you smile, squeezing his hand as the two of you finish the remnants of your gelato. taking a seat on the planks of the pier, the world feels infinite. there are stars above your heads and in the cool water below your feet.

aran had known the feeling of home the first time he held you. and the times he thinks he’s got it down perfectly, you come around and surprise him.

he chuckles, pressing a kiss to your knuckles as he remembers this morning. you had unceremoniously shoved him into the shower, barely giving him time to blink away the last moments of his sleep. by the time he had gotten out, you had already gotten dressed, the breakfast on the table already calling for him.

“we’re going on a date,” you had said, by way of explanation. it wasn’t much, considering you hopped into the car and drowned out any of his questions. but it wasn’t the first time you had pulled a fast one on him.

the last time had been a wild ride — quite literally, as you brought him on a mountain excursion and made him ride the couples’ zipline — so he wasn’t _too_ worried (he was).

this time, you brought him out to an orchard, picking out fruits and making jam to enjoy before lunch. you held his hand the entire time as you went to several aquariums and museums. with a smile, you brought him back to the very pier where he had confessed, back when youth had made romantic gestures seem to require all these cliches.

you laugh, turning to the sky. “you practically brought me all around the world today,” he comments, voice merely above a whisper.

“where did you like going the most?”

he closes his eyes, remembering the italian lunch you had with him at that new restaurant. his brain flits between sydney and bern, before his mind wanders back to the source.

“doesn’t matter.” he replies, pulling you close. “so long as i have you.”

you laugh, full and loud that he couldn’t help but feel the heat rush to his face, beads of sweat trickling down his neck. cupping his cheek, you press a chaste kiss on his lips. “i wish we could stay this way forever.” his voice sends shivers down your spine, the wish tinged with a bit of annoyance at the upcoming. though you roll your eyes as you pull away, he can feel the tremor in your hands.

his heart lurches, fear gripping his chest at the apprehension in your eyes. he feels himself submerge under ice, only to be brought out into a swath of warm light.

you pull out a velvet box, popping open the lid to reveal a matching set to the one he hid under the mattress.

_“we could, if you wanted to.”_

* * *

**kuroo tetsurou ;**

♡ this man prides himself of being the relentless tease in your relationship. he is, and though you love him, there are times you want to fling him off his office.

♡ he’s very in tune with you and your body, and with a few choice words and touches he’s able to leave you a flustered mess. he gets cocky about this too, since there’s no one on earth who has the same effects he has on you.

♡ when you pull out the biggest uno reverse card, he short circuits.

-ˋˏ ༻ ◛ ༺ ˎˊ- 

it’s one of those slow days, where neither of you have anything really planned, and don’t really have the energy to do something.

you’re on the couch, your beloved tetsurou on your lap with an arm thrown over his eyes to block out the late afternoon sun. he sighs, relaxing into your touch as you absentmindedly play with his hair.

from his angle on your lap, a book in hand and your reading glasses perched on your nose, you remind him of something he dare does not say in front of small children.

that doesn’t mean he holds back from saying it to you though.

he laughs, bold and loud while you cringe, shoving him off your lap. kuroo lands on the floor with a thud, whining loudly.

when you don’t respond, he stops, cocking his head to the side to meet your stare.

there’s a smile on your face, eyes beaming as your gaze remains trained on your boyfriend. age has turned his dark hair soft and curly, the age of spiked up chicken ass lost as you shoved the last bottle of gel down the garbage chute.

bathed under the warm glow of the afternoon, your heart bursts with adoration. slowly crawling over to him, you cup his face in your hand, delighting in the steadying redness on his cheeks.

“w-what do you think you’re doing?” he says, trying to remain composed. but his body betrays him, melting at your touch as your fingers card through his hair.

you plant kisses on his face, featherlight and gentle against the crimson canvas. just as you ghost over his lips, you pull away, smirking at how he chased after yours instinctively.

your lips find home against his, kuroo whimpering against your mouth as he tries to pull you closer. when you part for breath, he feels as though he had run along the entire coastline, his heart beating an unsteady rhythm in his chest.

“what was that for?”

you pull away, eyes crescents as you give him a grin.

_“i love you. do i need any reason more than that?”_


End file.
